herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinafire Long
Jinafire Long is the daughter of the Chinese Dragons and one of two new students at Monster High. Portrayers She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in English. Character Appearance Jinafire is a traditional eastern dragon with golden scales, green and black hair, and jade green eyes. She appears to be wearing a qipao dress with dragon patterns and high heels. She says in her profile that she likes to fire up traditional fashions with sharp cuts and fierce accessories. Personality Jinafire is a strong-willed, fiery, brave, and fashion forward ghoul. Her profile hints at a hot temper, but she is portrayed in the webisodes and Scaris: City of Frights TV special as clever, patient when she is not directly affected by the situation, and focused on her work. Her specialty is metalworking because of her ability to breathe fire. She has a competitive spirit which shows up in Scaris and at Monster High. In the webisode "Tough As Scales" she reveals that this is because of her childhood spent competing with seven brothers. In Scaris, she is so focused on the great opportunity to study under Moanatella Ghostier that she is not as friendly to Clawdeen as Skelita when they first meet. Her sketchbook also shows that she can get so absorbed in her work that she sometimes forgets to calm down and see the beauty in life. She puts a lot of pressure on herself to do her best, getting frustrated when her work isn't just right. Her temper flares up in her sketchbook and in the book Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun. In her sketchbook, she writes about a time that she became so frustrated with one of her pieces of art that she melted it. She was embarrassed to learn that her teacher witnessed the whole episode. In the book, she confronts Cleo de nile and Toralei stripe having a loud fight about the upcoming Hex Factor Talon Show. When wise advice fails to calm them down, she sets fire to their drinks because she views them as immature and rude. Even during this outburst, she maintains a very calm demeanor. Abilities It is assumed Jinafire possesses the standard abilities of any other Chinese Dragon, in her linage or not. However she has shown both the inability to breathe water or fly. *'Firebreathing:' Jinafire can breath fire from her mouth, unlike the typical Chinese Dragon, and will do so when either threatened or mad. **'Metal Work:' This ease with fire gives her the skill to do impressive metal work sculptures or even fashion accesories for her own designs. **'Charcoal Pencil:' By flaming a stick of charcoal, Jinafire has various times been able to create a pencil, which she uses to quickly create impressive designs. Skillset *'Design:' Jinafire is a talented fashion designer, while her techniques include meditation has an inspiration and she won't start a design until her entire design is set perfectly in her head. *'Swordmanship:' It is assumed she has some ability with swords, considering how easily and gracefully she wielded as sword in "Scaris, City of Frights". Additionally she has also shown talent in long-bow proficiency, as seen in "Tough As Scales". *'Fire-related tricks:' Holding an immense comfortability with fire, Jinafire has been shown to almost flawlessly, perform tricks such as fire-breathing and fire-performing, with a pole lit on fire that she agily monouvers. Relationships Family Jinafire comes from a household confirmed in "Tough As Scales" to consist of her, her father, and seven brothers. Some time before going to Scaris, she already left her home to move in with her fashion design teacher for optimal education, as detailed in Jinafire Long's sketchbook. Friends Her bio states that her best friends are Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf. These friendships are formed in Scaris, and they all share a love of fashion design. Clawdeen (as well as Heath Burns) has called her "Jin" on occasion. After their adventures in Scaris, both Jinafire and Skelita transfer to Monster High, where it is revealed in Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun, they live together in the dorms in the Chamber of Hairy and Scary. Pet Jinafire might own Qing a qilin, but on her website profile she states that "I do not currently have a pet because it is a decision that takes many years for a dragon to make. I have narrowed my list down to 50 so I expect that in another couple hundred years I'll have a top 20". Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Wise Category:Pure Good Category:Humanoid Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists